His Personal Poison
by Albions-Queen
Summary: Tony turns to alcohol after an argument with his boyfriend, Bruce. The consequences of that argument are far beyond what either Tony or Bruce could have imagined. Rated T for Language. Please Review-criticism welcomed :)
1. Pepper to the rescue

**A/N : I unfortunately don't have the pleasure of owning The Avengers.  
This is the first chapter out of three. Please Review - it took me a lot of time (and research) to write this.**

The apartment was completely dark. Tony lay on the couch, a half empty bottle of scotch on the coffee table.  
Through one of the large windows he could see planes fly past. Transfixed by the flashing wings be began to count the number of flashes. *_One, Two, Three*._ He didn't know how long he'd been here, he didn't know the time either, but he suspected Pepper would be turning up any minute. As in on cue JARVIS broke the silence.  
"_Pepper Potts is approaching Sir".  
_Tony sighed; Pepper was a blessing and a curse. He couldn't deny she'd helped him out of some tight spots, but there are some problems even she couldn't solve. Tony reached for the bottle of scotch and took a swig. He felt the warmth sliding down his throat. _If only he felt that warmth in his heart. _Still holding the bottle of scotch he curled himself up cuddling the bottle of scotch as if It was a child._  
_"Tony! What are you still doing on that sofa, you need to get up and get out. And since when are you drinking again".  
The disdain in Peppers voice hurt Tony, but she didn't understand; none of them did. Tony didn't have it in himself to move on, not again. His damaged relationship with his father had left Tony with a need to be loved. It also left him with no idea of what true love was. As a result Tony always fell fast and he fell hard. He had no idea of how many times he'd had to pick himself up after his relationships had broken down.  
"Tony?" Peppers voice had softened. "Tony is everything alright". Pepper put her hand on his shoulder; he was curled up on the sofa holding the scotch like it was his lifeline. She shook one of his arms and tried to get him to move. His skin was so cold. "Tony if you're alright I need you to say something now". Pepper held her breath. She counted to five and was only greeted by silence.  
"JARVIS I need you to call an ambulance, something is wrong with Tony". Pepper managed to keep the panic from her voice.  
Tony tried to tell Pepper he was alright. But he couldn't get the words to come out. _Maybe I'm not alright. _He tried to straighten out but he couldn't get his arms and legs to move like he wanted them too. _Stark, pull yourself together. Your upsetting Pepper.  
"_Pep… Pepper_?"_ the words were jumbled and Tony promptly tilted his head to the side and vomited.  
Pepper didn't know what to do. Conflicting medical advice rushed through her head. She tried to remember a First Aid course she'd taken before she started working for Tony. She paced across the room, what use was knowledge if it couldn't help him. His skin was taking on an almost blue tinge. What if he died. A loud sob racked her chest and she ran her fingers through her ginger hair.  
"Ms Potts the Paramedics have arrived". JARVIS's voice echoed throughout the otherwise silent apartment.  
"Thank you JARVIS." Pepper said out loud.

Tony let out a mental sigh of relief. The paramedics were here. Now Pepper could stop worrying herself. "_I wonder what Bruce is doing." _That was Tony's last thought before he blacked out.

Pepper heard a lot of words but the ones that stood out were alcohol poisoning.  
"_Tony has alcohol poisoning. Why didn't I stop him drinking, why wasn't I here?" _  
"Miss Potts?" The young female paramedic tried to get Peppers attention.  
"Is something wrong?" Pepper prayed the answer was no.  
"We've done some basic tests and we believe Mr Stark has alcohol poisoning, we're going to take him down to the hospital for further tests and treatment."  
"Thank you, will he be OK?"  
"It's too soon to say. Will you be coming to the hospital?"  
Pepper had to think. Should she go to the hospital? It was getting late and she had meetings early tomorrow. _"Pepper what are you thinking, this is Tony! Meetings can be rearranged".  
_"Of course, I have some things to sort out first though."  
"That's fine Miss Potts. Tony is in good hands". The paramedic smiled and turned back to the other members of her team "Okay let's get Mr Stark going then".

Pepper let out a breath she hadn't knew she was holding. She grabbed her cell from her jacket pocket and held 6.  
"Hello Natasha? Sorry it's so late but I need you to cancel all my appointments for tomorrow morning".  
"Hmmm… Wait what? Why? What's Wrong? Pepper? Are you still there?" Natasha had been taking a short nap before Pepper had called.  
Pepper just held the phone and cried. Loud, heavy sobs. _"Why wasn't I there? Maybe this is my fault." _"_Deep breaths Pepper. All you have to do is reassure Natasha and then you can go down to the hospital".  
"_Tony's been taken into hospital with suspected alcohol poisoning. I'm on my way down there now. I will not be able to attend tomorrow's meetings and would appreciate it if you could inform the major shareholders of Tony's condition. Oh and try not to get the press involved".  
There was a sharp intake of breath of Natasha's end of the phone.  
"Okay Pepper, I will sort everything out. Does Bruce know?"  
"_How could I have forgotten something so fundamental?" _Pepper thought to herself.  
"Not yet I'll call him now. Thanks Natasha and goodnight".  
"Okay Pepper, send Tony my love and I hope things go well with Bruce".

Pepper sat down on the white leather sofa that Tony had been on only 10 minutes ago and looked out the window. There was nothing out there. The night sky was dead, no stars, no planes, no clouds, just an infinite sea of black. She sighed. She couldn't put it off any longer. Bruce needed to be told. After all he was Tony's boyfriend. Still holding the cell she dialled Bruces number. The phone started to ring.  
"_Please Bruce, please don't pick up" _Pepper knew this conversation would be difficult.  
*Ring Ring*  
"_What if Bruce loses control. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Could He?"_ Pepper didn't want to think about that right now.  
*Ring Ring*  
Bruce Answered.  
"Hi Pepper, it's a bit late to be calling isn't it?"  
"… Bruce I have some bad news"  
"Does S.H.E.I.L.D need me again? No, it can't be that. Go on then Pep, what's the news?"  
Pepper always hated the nickname 'Pep', but Pepper was always a bit too scared to anger Bruce by telling him so she just went along with it.  
"It's Tony. He's started drinking again. And he's got suspected alcohol poisoning and Oh God Bruce, what if he dies". Pepper couldn't stop the words coming out of her mouth. She heard a glass drop on the other side of the phone.  
"Pep…"  
Bruce waited while he collected his thoughts. He stepped back from the glass he'd just dropped and considered his options. The only man he'd ever truly loved was in hospital but Tony had said that he didn't want Bruce around anymore. "_Bruce, you can do this for Tony, it's what he would have wanted_".  
"I don't think Tony would want me around, you see we had this argument and things got kind of bad. I'm sorry Pep I truly am, but I don't see what I can do".  
That bastard. Tony was possibly dying and he couldn't even be bothered to go and see him. Pepper tried to contain her anger. Really she tried. For what seemed like the hundredth time she ran her fingers through her hair. It soothed her. Usually.  
"Tony Stark loves you. He could be DYING and you won't even go and visit him. He was a mess Bruce. I've seen him break up with countless men but never have I seen him in this state."  
She stopped to breathe. The mental images of Tony's blue tinged skin flashed through her mind. The memory of him calling out for her before he vomited rolled through her mind.  
"You're a Bastard, and I swear If you're not at that hospital by time I get there, I will find you and I will make you suffer".  
"Pep…"  
"And another thing, NEVER call me 'Pep' it sounds stupid. Bruce I'll see you at the hospital. Bye".  
And with that she hung up.  
Bruce sighed. Maybe Pep, sorry Pepper was right. Maybe Tony did love him. "Only one way to find out" he thought out loud. As if on autopilot Bruce put on his jacket grabbed his car keys. Thinking about this anymore would only convince him not to go.


	2. 30 Years Younger

**Once again it is with much regret that I say I don't own the Avengers.  
Although i'd quite like to own Robert Downey Jr ;)  
**

**Ps- sorry this update took so long. I PROMISE to upload the final chapter next Tuesday.  
Please leave a review they make me feel all warm and fuzzy- and they help me write stuff!**

**Bruces PoV.**

After we stopped Loki and his alien army, media coverage of us had sky-rocketed. We became heroes and teen-idols.  
We all dealt with the attention in different ways. Thor had returned to Asgard with Loki and hadn't yet returned to Earth.  
Steve had become "head of the avengers" and SHIELD operative, he was also beginning to fully immerse himself in social media and last I heard he'd gained quite the twitter following. As for Maria, she'd stepped down as a full-time SHIELD operative and instead worked for Pepper at Stark Industries.  
And Tony? Tony was… well… Tony was Tony. He loved the attention.  
He'd always turn up half an hour late to any appointment because he'd stop and pose for pictures and sign autographs.

Me, I hated media attention. Tony had a small apartment built just outside of Manhattan for me.  
It meant I had all the benefits of staying at Tony's without automatically being jumped on by paparazzi.  
It had a very basic design to it. White washed walls, oak paneled floors and large windows.  
It echoed Tony's apartment at the tower but it was mine, I could go on a trip and have my own place to come back to.  
The best part? The media had no idea it even existed which meant I never had to worry about a crowd of teenage girls hanging around and hassling me.  
There was always a chance that in stressful situations I might lose control and that always had disastrous consequences.

Shaking my leg I decided it was time to get out of the car, I'd been sitting in the same position for so long my leg had gone to sleep.  
Leaving the car I limped up to the hospital, dragging my dead leg. As I entered the very brightly lit reception I was met by chorus of whispers.  
"That's Bruce, you know Bruce Banner, maybe I should ask for a picture" someone whispered.  
"Look, something's wrong with his leg" a rather large man said. Next thing I knew the man sitting next to him had whipped out his camera and started taking photos. Simultaneously the larger man fumbled in his pocket for a voice recorder.  
"Bruce! What's wrong with your leg?", "Has there been a fight", "Is Loki back?", "Why are you in hospital" the larger man asked.  
'Typical' I sighed. One dead leg is going to cause the tabloids to explode with conspiracy theories and fabricated stories.  
Turning to the receptionist, who appeared to be furiously texting people, I asked to see Phillip Coulson.  
This was the alias to be used if any high profile member of the team was hospitalized.  
"Um… give me two seconds". The young girl pushed her glasses up her nose and typed the name into her keyboard.  
Her eyes grew wider and she turned back to look at me. "Of Course, he's in the ICU, Do you need directions, I can show you if you'd like".  
My patience was growing shorter and shorter. I wasn't here to make friends.  
"No I think its best you stay here, in case anyone else comes to the reception".  
I watched her face fall; satisfied she wasn't going to pester me anymore I started walking towards the stairwell.  
I heard the footsteps and the panting breath. Someone was chasing me, it sounded like a young girl. Stopping and turning abruptly I faced my pursuer.  
Not having time to stop she literally ran into me. It was the receptionist from earlier.  
"Hi! Sorry, you stopped so fast. I was going for my break and so I thought I'd walk with you".  
Her sentence was broken by the deep breathes she was now taking.  
I clenched all my muscles. She was throwing herself at me. This was a hospital, not a club.  
I was here because I HAD to be not because I chose to be. An audible growl escaped me and I saw her flinch.  
"Look, I'm only here to visit my friend. I'd rather not have people around right now".  
"Oh" her face fell. I felt slightly guilty then. There are people who really look up to me. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a pen and a scrap of paper.  
"Here, this is my autograph. Now please, can I have some privacy?". The girl screamed and thought something might be wrong.  
"Wait until I tell Jacquie about this, she'll be so jealous." She quickly wrapped her arms around me and then ran off back down the corridor typing numbers into her cell. "Oh My GOD Jaq you'll never believe what just happened".  
Smiling to myself I continue walking down the corridor until I reach the ICU. The double doors in front of me won't open until I press a button.  
A loud buzz follows and I hear the lock in the door click. Taking a deep breath I push the doors open.  
There is an overwhelming smell of hospital, that's the first thing I notice. It's a smell I've grown accustomed to but nevertheless it's not a nice smell.  
I watch nurses walk past reading notes off of clipboards. Sanitizing my hands I walk up to the nurses' station.  
An old nurse walks up to me and asks how she can help.  
"I'm here to see Phillip Coulson". This lady doesn't seem bothered much by my 'celebrity' status. 'I like her' I decide.  
The old nurse looks confused. She puts down the papers and checks the computer instead.  
She smiles as she looks up at me "Ahh yes, Tony Stark, quite the handsome young man. Follow me, I'll show you to his room".  
No fuss. I definitely like this lady. She walks me past a number of wards. A collection of people, old and young, male and female, all in beds with just a curtain for privacy. The last room in the unit has another set of double doors that open by a key-card.  
"Well here we are this is Mr Stark's room. Visiting closes in 20 minutes, after that only one visitor can stay, but you'll have to discuss that between yourselves." The nurse swipes the key-card and opens the door.  
"I still can't get over how handsome he is. If only I was 30 years younger…" She winked and then she walked back down the corridor.

**Pepper's PoV.**

The room was dark. There was a light coming through the two small windows in the double doors but no lights were on in the room.  
I didn't want to put any on in case they woke Tony up. I checked my watch. It had only been an hour since he'd been brought to hospital.  
'It feels like a lifetime though'. Running my fingers through my hair I felt a sudden wave of nausea. I go through my purse and grab a couple of aspirin.  
I haven't been feeling to great recently so I like to keep them nearby just in case. Hearing footsteps approaching I know someone is coming to visit Tony.  
The good thing about money is that it buys privacy. We were up one end of the corridor whilst all the normal wards were at the bottom of the corridor.  
It meant we could get Tony's alcohol problems sorted without the press finding out and posting slander everywhere.  
The key-card must have been swiped as the door clicked and unlocked. The elderly nurse who'd come to check Tony's vitals earlier came into sight.  
Light flooded the room and made my eyes hurt. Sitting in the dark must be bad for my eyesight.  
The nurse moved out the way only to be replaced by a rather shocked looking Bruce. 'Its about time' I thought.

Putting my finger to my mouth I looked over at Tony's sleeping body. Bruce seemed to get the message and we stepped out into the corridor.

"Is he alright?" I asked. "What condition is he in?".  
I sighed. I'd been going over what to tell Bruce.  
"He's being treated for alcohol poisoning. He's had his stomach pumped, a drip and a pee-bag fitted".  
Bruce smiled. The bastard. "WHAT? Tony's lying in there and you think its funny?".  
Bruce's face fell "No, is not that. You called it a pee-bag. It's called a catheter."  
'of course, I should have known. Bruce wouldn't find this funny'. I look at him really hard. Bruce's hair was a bit messed up. He looked tired.  
The sort of look you get after you haven't been sleeping to well. I knew it. They're both so stupid. Tony loves Bruce, and Bruce loves Tony.  
This split has ruined them both. They need each other.  
In my mind I start forming a plan. For now though, I need Bruce to see Tony. I need him to realise he cares as much as he does.  
Maybe then, whatever issues they have they can sort out.  
"Pep? I'd like to see Tony please".  
"Ok, let me get my card". As Tony had no remaining family I have been treated as his next-of-kin. Subsequently I had been given a card to access his room.  
I swipe the card and we walk in together. We sit down together and we wait together.  
The old nurse came down when visiting closed to inform us that one of us had to leave.  
I was about to volunteer myself when the nurse changed her mind.  
"I'm sure you two won't do no harm by sitting here. But we'll keep this our little secret eh?".  
She laughed and winked at us as she closed the door and walked back down the corridor.

The sun was just starting to rise. Bruce and I had been sitting here amicably for 5 hours now.  
As sunlight filtered in I had to rub my eyes. I was feeling unbelievably tired. I looked at Bruce and I knew he felt the same.  
Our silent vigil was broken by a groaning from Tony's bed. Jumping up I ran over to see if Tony was Okay.  
Bruce followed and we both stood over watching him. He groaned a bit more loudly this time.  
Bruce ran to the door and pushed the nurse's button as Tony opened his eyes. I watched over him as Bruce stood waiting for the nurses.  
"Pepper I've got the worst headache".


End file.
